


Arachnids in the UK

by Gentleman_Who



Series: Series 11...but Thasmin [4]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Doctor is oblivious, Doctor is still oblivious, Yaz is also in love, Yaz is angry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21917356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gentleman_Who/pseuds/Gentleman_Who
Summary: Yaz is devastated that the Doctor can't remember their evening together in Alabama but perhaps it is for the best. When her mother pushes her to the very edge of her anger, only the Doctor can talk her down.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Series: Series 11...but Thasmin [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578505
Comments: 10
Kudos: 82





	Arachnids in the UK

The journey back to Sheffield seems like a long one even though, Yaz reminds herself, it’s a time-machine. She wonders briefly if she could use that to her advantage. 

“Oi!” the Doctor accuses the silent console room, “and a space-machine.” She raises an eyebrow towards Yaz and the boys look between each other wondering what had sparked her outburst.

When, after 17 failed attempts, they land on the familiar forecourt of Park Hill flats, Yaz is almost relieved to see something human for the first time in a week. With a new-found appreciation for concrete, Yaz decides it’s time she spoke properly with the Doctor.  
“Would you like to come for tea at mine?” She hopes the Doctor gets the message she is trying to send. A silent plea. Please let me show you, let me help you remember. But the Doctor slams the Tardis door shut and bounds towards her, a face full of all the glee of a toddler entering ToysRus for the first time. 

“Ryan, are you coming for tea at Yaz’s?” And it’s clear that her message was lost somewhere along whichever telepathic postal service she had sent it down because then it was the three of them heading back for actual tea rather than the metaphorical tea Yaz had been using as an excuse for a talk with just the Doctor. 

By the time they reach the hotel later on that day, most thoughts about tea and talking have been consumed by several enormous mutant spiders, and Yaz is thankful to even see the Doctor alive. 

It isn’t until Yaz finds herself trapped inside the dark oak panelling of Robertson’s office with the Doctor and her mother, that she is reminded.

“Are you two seeing each other?” the question resonates in Yaz’s ears, her mother impatiently awaiting an answer. Continuing to shuffle through the stacks of papers on the desk, she silently prays she had imagined it. How was she supposed to respond? No, we just shagged once but it doesn’t count because the Doctor doesn’t actually remember. Yaz caught her bottom lip in her teeth and bit down so hard she could taste copper. She was all too aware of the time it was taking to conjure up a response, and clearly Najia hadn’t missed it either. 

“Well?” Najia enforces, an angry edge surfacing in her voice and slicing straight through the awkward air. With a stack of papers in hand, the Doctor spins towards the desk, her eyes meeting Yaz’s for hardly a second. 

“I don’t think so,” Yaz shoots straight up in her seat, “are we?” A sharp glare gives the Doctor her answer. She knew it wasn’t her fault, that she should never have let it happen in the first place. Through clouded vision, she watches the Doctor’s face curl into a look of confusion and then to something that looks like pain and anguish as the tears begin to drop down Yaz’s cheeks. It is as if a tsunami of venom has ripped through her soul, destroying everything except for the pent up fury that now threatens to explode from her and smash straight into the Doctor. She is on fire, burning inside and out, helpless to stop the strangled sob that escapes her as she flies from the office. 

As soon as she’s out, she wants to go back inside; she wants to, she needs to explain herself but then maybe she was right before. Maybe it is better if the Doctor doesn’t remember. That way she won’t feel like she owes it to Yaz to prolong the inevitable. Her thoughts are interrupted when the door clicks open and the Doctor pops her head around, scouting the corridor for signs of life. 

Yaz almost crumbles again as the Doctor closes the office door firmly behind her and makes her way to where she is pressed back against the wall, trying to avoid eye contact. 

“Yaz?” she whisper-shouts down the hall in her direction

“Yaz, I can see you,” she says, almost timid in her approach, “are… are you okay?” Yaz says nothing, but relaxes her grip on the wall slightly. It is clear that the Doctor is new to many of things Yaz would consider normal, such as being a woman apparently, which seems bizarre given that she appears to be a fully grown woman, but Yaz isn’t one to judge. However, if there was one thing the Doctor excelled at, it was talking. 

“Look, Yaz. Did I say something that made you upset? Only, I never meant to upset you. I always try my best but sometimes this mouth gets the better of me,” she hesitates “You, you would tell me if I, or anyone else for that matter, upset you? Wouldn’t you?” 

Wide-eyed, Yaz watches the Doctor as she takes the last few steps towards her. 

“Yaz, you, Graham and Ryan… You mean the absolute world to me, you’re my fam. And the idea that I could hurt you emotionally like this or…” she trails off, “What I’m trying to say is, I don’t want to lose you,” the way she regards Yaz now is almost like hearing her won’t be enough. She needs her to absorb, understand, “ because I’ve lost people before and I never ever want to again, Yasmin. Do you hear me?” she grabs both of her hands in her own and holds them between them. Yaz nods quickly.

“It wasn’t your fault. It’s never your fault.” She darts an unpretentious smile towards the Doctor as a hand comes up to rest on her cheek. 

“More things are my fault than you might think, Yasmin Khan!” Suddenly she’s back to her usual self and the atmosphere around her pulls her in as she listens, “Like when the whole universe restarted itself in 2010. That was my fault. I flew the Pandorica, sort of like Pandora’s box, straight into my burning Tardis. ” as restless as ever, the Doctor acting the whole story with her hands, explosions and all, “it was amazing, once Amy and Rory remembered me again.” She continues as they stroll back down the corridor, the Doctor jumping every so often, perhaps in wonder at her own brilliance. Yaz sure thinks she’s brilliant. She’s even more sure that she could think of 1000 words to describe the Doctor and not a single one would come close to doing her justice, and in that moment, Yaz knows she’s fallen.


End file.
